Harry and Ron meet the Twins
by Monarch Kitten
Summary: Blair and her twin sister Evie just moved to London from Salem, Mass. Both Witches hate the idea of moving too a new Wizarding school, but when there introduced to Harry and Ron the girls think its not so bad after all.


**Blair's Point of View**

Blair looked down at her train ticket to board the Hogwarts Train, Platform Nine and three quarters? Blair's twin sister Evie was walking back and forth between Platforms nine and ten. I was looking for anything strange when i saw a young man with jet black hair and amazing green eyes walk straight into one of the poles between nine and ten. "Hey Evie over here" I called, " We have to walk through that " I pointed to the stone. " This is going to be a weird year" Evie said as she followed me through the barrier.

Finding seats on the Train wasn't so hard because there were several compartments that were empty but when me and Evie were getting off, whoa, Salem school was nothing compared to Hogwarts.

**Evies Point of View**

I still cant believe we had to move to this school, it makes no sense what so ever, just because my mom got a job offer in London doesn't mean she had to take it, so far this new school things has sucked, the train was a long boring ride and me and Blair sat by ourselves and i've already gotten 3 comments on my accent. Not being made fun of just questions of where im from, the one reason for a question is to obtain information that matters to you and who cares if im from Massachusetts?

I walked into the Great Hall and my opinion on the school changed completely, for one there was a tall guy with great red hair who i had my eye on, wow i've never seen hair like that.

"Blair, where are we going to sit? Were in Gryffindor right?" I looked at Blair scanning the table for 2 open seats when she pulled me toward an open spot right next to a girl with Frizzy Brown hair, oh my god, right next to the tall red head!

Blair tapped the brown haired girl on the shoulder and as she turned around she said " Do you mind if we sit here, were new we just moved from Salem?" The girl said " Oh sure, really from the US? How are things different from here?" God, I thought, does Blair have to be so friendly and tell everyone our life story before I even sit down?

**Blair's Point of View**

I smiled and though for a moment, what is so diffrent? Theres still magic, finaly i said "Yea for one, the people are allot nicer here"She laughed and stuck out her hand saying, Hi my names Hermione, and this Harry, she pointed to a black haired boy sitting next to a red haired boy, whose name was Ron. I shook her hand and said " My names Blair and this is my twin sister Evie, nice to meet you" I looked over at Harry and he smiled at me and i shook his and Ron's hand but ron was a little bit to distracted being in an intense conversation with Evie. No one till now released they were talking till I looked over at Hermione and she cleared her throat " Ron THIS is Blair", " Huh oh yea hi nice to meet you, hey your twins" he said looking back at Evie. Hermione rolled her eyes and we both looked at Harry, letting Evie and Ron carry on. "So", Harry said to Blair " My best friends in love with your sister" I laughed, " Everyone seems to think Evies very attractive" I said smiling. " You know your very pretty yourself, you and Evie very much alike, but your eyes are brighter than hers and your lips are deeper" I blushed, just as everyone bustled up to go back to their common rooms. I was just about to open my mouth to ask Hermione where the room was but she had already grabbed my arm leading the way. I looked back for Evie but i saw Ron slip his hand into hers.

**Evies point of View**

While Blair was blabbing away with Hermione i noticed Ron was looking at me and I said " So how is it here" And he said " Well that's all depending on Dumbledor, he's the head of the school, he lets us do anything we please as long as we don't do dark magic or anything evil like that, he smiled jokingly and I laughed. " No drama or anything?" He bit his lip and said " Well usually Harry creates that, you know who he is" I gave a quizzical look, " No i just met Harry..." Ron's eyebrow's went up you don't know his story, well it all happened when Harry was baby and the Dark Lord..." By the end of the story Ron was leaning forward into me on the table practically whispering. All of a sudden everyone started leaving for their common rooms, "Ron can you show me where i'll be?" "Yea" he said , his face was inches from mine , I felt so many sensation just then and i felt him grab my wrist to lead me to the common room, my fingers tingled as I slowly grabbed his hand, he looked over at me surprised and then smiled mischievously, putting his hand a little bit up the back of my shirt he guided me to the girls staircase and let go of my hand saying, "I'll see you in the morning".


End file.
